Light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs) are solid-state light sources that are noted for their long life and brilliant, saturated color emission. They have found increasing use in automotive applications as center high mount stoplights and tail lights. As the light output demands have risen it has become necessary to increase the power to these light sources with a concomitant increase in the amount of heat generated when the lights are operating. Since subjecting the solid-state light sources to high heat detrimentally effects their operation, heat sinks are employed to remove the generated heat. In the past these heat sinks have generally been added-on constructions attached to the light source.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a safe and convenient means to remove excess heat from light emitting diodes that are operated at high power requirements.